The Perfect Eeveelution
Why did it turn out like this? It all started out as one of those afternoons, just your average school kid walking home after a long day of work. I was walking home with a couple of my friends, when I noticed something lying in the street. My friends noticed as well, and we all scurried around it. "Hey, what is that?" I questioned the odd device, pointing at it. "Numskull, it's a DSi, obviously! It's surprisingly in good shape, too!" One of my nerd friends exclaimed. "Oh yeah, I remember now! You told me about them, but I sort of forgot..." My friend picked up the DSi. "Let's see, what game is in here...?" He checked the slot in the back of the system and took out a small cartridge. "Whoa, it's Pokémon Soul Silver! What a lucky find!" The name seemed a bit familiar to me, but I didn't question it. I just waited for more outbursts and hoped that he'd let my have the game. "Remember how I said that you needed to play this game? Sure, Pokémon White was good too, but the nostalgia from second Gen really got to me. You want it?" "Um... sure, thanks." I tried to sound as casual as possible, and then my friend handed me the game and the system. "I know you don't exactly know how to play it, but the controls are so simple, a five year old could figure them out." My friend assured me. "If you insist, I believe you." Soon we all split up and said our goodbyes, and I was back at home. I was a bit eager to play this game; my parents never let my play any video games because they "ruined my brain". I rushed upstairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me, hoping no one had seen how excited I was. My parents knew that I wasn't usually full of energy. I leaped onto my bed and crept under the covers. I opened the DSi and the bright light from the screen flashed into my eyes. I squinted, looking for a way to turn the light off. I somehow found an options menu. I adjusted the brightness settings, and dimmed the lights to the second lowest setting. Getting that out of the way, I went back and started up Pokémon Soul Silver. The graphics were surprising amazing. I didn't think a handheld system could handle something like this. I stared through the entire opening, and once the title screen finally came up, I didn't hesitate to press the start button. There was already a saved file, but I ignored it and started a new game. It warned me that if I saved on this new file, the old data would be erased. I didn't really care, seeing as if I was new to the game, I didn't want to start up the file in the middle of the game where the old owner had experience. I disregarded the warning and started a new file. I ended up using the default name for my character, since I didn't really feel like naming the main character after myself. My friend was right, the controls were really simple. I continued through the game and found out I was able to choose one of three Pokémon. There was a baby llama-like one, an echidna-like one with its eyes closed, and a crocodile-like one. I choose the crocodile. Apparently its name was Totodile. What an original name. I decided against giving it a nickname, however. I doubted that I could come up with a more clever name. A few days passed, and I was hooked on the game. I asked my friends for advice on where to go and what to do whenever I got stuck, and every day after going home and finishing my homework, I'd play my game. Eventually my friends told me I could get a Pokémon that could evolve into seven different types of species. I was eager to get this one, because I often liked filling up as many Pokédex pages as possible. They told me this Pokémon was called Eevee, and it looked like a little brown fox pup. I liked the idea, since I liked foxes a lot. They explained to me the way to obtain it, and I kept it in my mind during the entire day. I rushed home as fast as I could, and then hurried upstairs. I was too excited to do my homework this time, so I just leapt under my bed covers and started playing. I spoke with Bill in Ecruteak City, then went back to Goldenrod and spoke with him there. He said that the Eevee was looking for someone, even though my friends had said he gives it to you since he was setting up Wi-Fi and it came along. I shrugged it off, thinking that their information was off. At least I had my Eevee. I decided not to give it a nickname. I opened up the menu and checked my Eevee's summary. What I saw didn't please me. "Ugh! It's white! And female, no less!" My friends had told me that Eevee was brown, and often male. But when I saw this, I began to doubt a lot of the things they had told me. I wasn't happy with this Eevee, but if it was the only way to fill my Pokédex, I had to accept it. I grabbed a random Pokémon that looked like it could breed with this Eevee, and eventually I had seven Eevee eggs. When they hatched, I realized that the Eevee was brown. Maybe someone had hacked this game before I got it, and they changed the Eevee that Bill gives you. I didn't really want a hacked Eevee, so after I got all the eggs I needed, I took her out of the Daycare and booted up the PC Box. Then, I moved my cursor over to her and selected "Release". "Release this Pokémon?" I selected yes. "Don't do it." It gave me a yes or no option. I was a bit confused, as I had released a couple Pokémon before, so I knew this shouldn't have popped up. However, I just decided to answer the question anyways. I thought over how to answer for a moment, and then selected yes. "Am I not good enough for you?" I was starting to get annoyed, but I answered yes again. "I'll be back. And I'll be better than ever. Just you wait. EEVEE stormed away angrily." I sighed, glad that she was finally gone. I just ignored what had happened and started my mission to evolve all of my new Eevee. With the help of my friends, I was soon able to get all of the evolutions, since Glaceon and Leafeon could only be obtained it Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. I felt a bit accomplished. But soon I became tired of the game for a bit, and slid my DSi under my bed. A couple months had passed, and my friends had continued to urge me to play Soul Silver again. Somehow I found the motivation to pick up my DSi and start the game up. However, there was something odd that appeared as I started the game up. "REGRET Lavender Town Badges: 6 Time: 6:66 Pokédex: 66" I had the urge to turn the game off right away, but my finger slipped and I accidently started up the game. However, I was curious to see what was in store. The entire screen was black. I couldn't see my character at all. I pressed all the buttons at random times, and I ended up opening my Pokémon team's menu. I somehow had all seven of my Eevee evolutions, despite the fact that you can only have six in your party at a time. I checked each of their summaries. Vaporeon's back scales were torn off. It looked torn apart and blood spilled everywhere. Flareon's fluffy collar was torn off. Like Vaporeon, it looked like it was beaten mercilessly. Jolteon's tail was torn off. Again, it looked like it was killed like the others. Espeon's front right leg was torn off. Umbreon's left back leg and left ear were torn off. Leafeon's leaf on its forehead and its right back leg were torn off. Glaceon's head ribbons and left front leg were torn off. Every single one of my precious Eevee evolutions were slaughtered brutally and had a body part or two torn off. But I wondered... why? There was no way something like this could happen in a children's game, right? I didn't want to deal with what was next. I just wanted to turn off the game and throw the cartridge out the window. I attempted to turn the game off. A text box appeared. "I'm NoT lEtTiNg YoU gEt AwAy ThAt EaSiLy!" A sense of panic flushed over me. I tried taking the game out, but it was stuck. I remembered that I had never took the game out, but that shouldn't mean it should have been stuck. "NiCe TrY." I closed out of the menu. I was in the middle of a strange town that I haven't been to yet with a large tower in the top right corner. The exits were blocked off by fences, and it was raining. The music was surprisingly old-fashioned, with high pitched noises that seemed to drive me insane. In the middle of the town, there was something surrounded by my Eeveelution corpses. Oh my god... From the looks of it, it looked like that one white Eevee, but it had all the body parts attached to it. I couldn't tell from the sprite limitations, however. "So? Do YoU lIkE WhAt I dId?" another text box popped up, giving me a yes and no answer. I pressed no as fast as I could. "WhY nOt? I dId ThIs FoR yOu! I'm NoRmAl NoW! YoU cAn RaIsE mE jUsT lIkE yOu DiD wItH tHeSe PoOr, UnFoRtUnAtE sOuLs!" "Your point being...!? I would never train you as you were before, and now it's just worse!" "I dId ThIs So YoU wOuLd LoVe Me. YoU cAn'T lEaVe Me AgAiN. i WoN't LeT yOu." Suddenly a wild encounter started. On the opposing side, the Eevee appeared. I was right, it had taken my Eeveelution's body parts and attached them to its own body. "I'lL gIvE yOu ThReE cHaNcEs. If YoU rEfUsE tO rAiSe Me, I wIlL nOt hEsItAtE tO kIlL yOu." "EEVEE used Perish Song! Everyone will die in three turns! Unless you stop it..." "WiLl YoU lOvE Me?" No. "Your perish count fell to 3!" "I'm WaRnInG yOu. If YoU jUsT sAy YeS, nEiThEr Of Us WiLl HaVe To SuFfEr." No. "Your perish count fell to 2!" "We DoN't HaVe To Do ThIs. PlEaSe." No. "Your perish count fell to 1!" "ThIs Is YoUr LaSt ChAnCe!! LoVe Me, oR sUfFeR tHe CoNsEqUeNcEs. I'lL mAkE yOu PaY fOr DoInG tHiS To Me!!" NO. "Your perish count fell to 0!" "EEVEE used Curse!" The animation showed a nail digging into my trainer's skull. My trainer's HP dropped to zero. "You died..." "It DiDn'T hAvE tO bE lIkE tHiS. yOu ThInK tHiS iS oVeR? tHiNk AgAin. OuR sUfFeRiNg HaS jUsT bEgUn." "EEVEE used Suicide!" The screen cut to black. "...I nEeD a NeW nAmE... SuIcIdE. It'S pErFeCt." "ThReE dAyS." The game crashed. I turned the game off and quickly hid my DSi under the bed. I didn't touch it again. The next day, I tried forgetting about what happened, but I couldn't help but think about what "Suicide" has said. Three days? What could that mean? My friends were concerned, but I assured them that it was something I could shrug off and get over easily. I didn't play my DSi that night. The day after that, I shoved away my friends and just ignored everyone. I was paranoid of everything around me, and I forced myself to head home as fast as I could. I was too paranoid to even do my homework. One more day had passed. I was so scared it was making me sick. My parents had made me stay home from school. Which is quite shocking, seeing I've never missed a day of school. I just laid down in bed all day. When evening finally game, I just closed my eyes and let darkness consume me. When I woke up, I was standing in the middle of nowhere. There was just darkness everywhere. There was Suicide standing in front of me. There was no where to run now. "YoU wErE wArNeD. dOn'T yOu ReGrEt? YoU dOn'T eVeN cArE... dO yOu?" I didn't say anything. I just stared. "I dIdN't WaNt It To Be LiKe ThIs... BuT yOu ChoSe ThIs PaTh. ThIs Is PaYbAcK. fOr EvErYtHiNg." Suicide picked up a large nail, much bigger than a normal one. "I'm SoRrY!!" Suicide jumped at me and jabbed the nail into my head. I screamed at the pain and feel to my knees. Suicide jabbed the nail in further. I eventually couldn't take the pain, and I collapsed. Before I blacked out, I heard Suicide whisper one last thing to me. "...I'm CoMiNg FoR yOu." ''Original source: SuicidetheFuseonPlz on deviantART'': http://suicidethefuseonplz.deviantart.com/art/The-Perfect-Eeveelution-245529739 Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game